


Warming Up to You

by PillowPrincessSara



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, but smut with FEELINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PillowPrincessSara/pseuds/PillowPrincessSara
Summary: After Charlie gets submerged in ice-water, Zari finds a way to warm her up.





	Warming Up to You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 4x05. This is my first work for this couple so we'll see how this goes.

Zari hears the soft whir of the door to her bedroom and the clunky patter of feet walking inside.

 

She knows who it is, who else could it  _ be _ ? The Legends had never been the type of people to silently walk into anywhere, let alone someone’s bedroom. Well, most of them at least.

 

Zari pushes the thought away and pauses her video game, placing her controller on the ground. She doesn’t even have to turn to see who's behind her, but whatever conversation she’s about to have, whether it be snippy or civilized, is going to be a hell of a lot easier without old feelings and complicated emotions clouding her rationality. Especially not after what happened the last time she let her guard slip and allowed her feelings to control her.

 

“What do you w-” Zari tries to start off with something safe, a spiteful back-and-forth free of anything that could make her heart ache, but her voice softens when she sees Charlie looking tired and almost  _ lost,  _ shivering in the middle of the room.

 

“Relax, I just came to grab an extra blanket.” she gestures to the pile of folded linens off to the side of Zari’s closet and slowly reaches down to grab one.

 

Despite the voice in her head telling her not to get involved, Zari stands up and seconds later she’s at Charlie’s side.

 

“Hey, look at me.”

 

Charlie does as instructed and tilts her head up to meet Zari’s eyes. The same eyes that were once full of fire are now soft and concerned, searching for an answer.

 

When she doesn’t answer, Zari speaks up “What happened.”

 

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” Charlie reaches past Zari to grab a neatly-folded duvet before turning and marching towards the door.

 

Zari grabs Charlie’s wrist to hold her back, but flinches and pulls her hand back after she feels her skin.

 

“You’re freezing…” she says slowly.

 

“I went out with Sara to scout for fugitives and ended up taking a dip in the pond. It’s nothing you need to be concerned about, sweetheart.”

 

Zari ignores the sarcastic pet name and how it makes her feel, and instead focuses her mind on trying to remember where the hell Charlie and Sara were.

 

Her mind flashes back to Sara telling her they were going to investigate a blip in the timeline… in Brooklyn… in December.

 

That’s when it clicks.

 

“Oh my god, you fell into the East River.” It’s an accusation more than it is a question and when Charlie hesitates, Zari has her answer.

 

“I’m fine.” Charlie repeats, but makes no effort to leave.

 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Zari asks again, the softness in her eyes being replaced with anger and something else, fear, maybe.

 

“Don’t act like this was intentional. Look, I was fooling around a tad and I fell off the boardwalk. Nothing to share.” Her words are bitter, but Charlie’s usual snark is gone.

 

“You could have gotten yourself _killed_ , what-” Zari takes a breath and realizes where her deep-seated anger is coming from, this time at least. The words _“I could have lost you again.”_ are on the tip of her tongue, but she can’t say them. Because Charlie isn’t Amaya. In fact, she’s so aggressively _not_ Amaya that it hurts. When Zari continues. Her voice is lower “you should have been more careful.”

 

“I get it,” says Charlie, ignoring Zari’s concern and crossing her arms over her chest “You lost your friend and as much as we don’t get on, you can’t bear the thought of losing me either.”

 

She watches as Zari’s expression turns to hurt and takes a step closer “Well guess what,  _ Z _ ? You don’t have to worry. I’ve faced far worse than a bloody pond and I got along just fine before I even ran into you lot.”

 

Charlie knows what she’s doing. She’s pushing the line between hate and whatever the hell she and Zari are and she’s daring Zari to push back.

 

And Zari almost does. She almost spits back witty retort after witty retort until the only possible ending is the two of them tangled in the bedsheets. This definitely wouldn’t be the first time.

 

But Charlie’s vulnerable whether she wants to show it or not, and Zari can see the goosebumps and the chattering teeth and the damp hair. As much as she wants to roll her eyes and tell Charlie to get out so she can go back to ignoring her thoughts through video games, she can feel the cool air that’s practically radiating off of Charlie’s lips and the look on her face is so shocking soft and similar to Amaya’s that she can’t keep fighting.

 

And so, Zari slips and lets her guard down and looks at Charlie with worry and desire and soon Charlie gives in too and lets herself fall into Zari.

 

And just like that, they’re kissing. It’s not like it hasn’t happened before. It has, a few times, actually, but now was different. Now was different because it’s not fueled by anger or feelings they can’t control, it’s not Zari showing up in Charlie’s doorway after everyone’s gone to bed, it’s  _ different _ .

 

It’s different and it’s scary because for a second, Zari doesn’t see Amaya, she sees  _ Charlie _ and the fact that there might be real feelings there is something Zari’s nowhere near prepared to deal with.

 

So instead, she distracts herself the best way she knows how because Charlie’s lips are cold and so are her hands and something about it is hot in the most unexplainable of ways because Zari can feel exactly where Charlie’s hands are, exactly where she’s touching and exactly what she wants.

 

And Charlie’s handsy alright, because she’s never denied the fact that Zari’s hot, but now she is in a literal sense and from the second their lips connected, it felt like Zari was the only thing keeping her from contracting hypothermia.

 

Zari nearly lets out a yelp when Charlie’s hands untuck her shirt and travel up her stomach onto her chest. Not only because it’s cold but because it’s Charlie and god, even when she’s being a pain in Zari’s ass her confidence and cockiness is so damn sexy and Zari’s in  _ way  _ too deep.

 

She only further proves her discovery when she lets Charlie remove her shirt without any trouble or teasing, not even as much as a snide remark.

 

Charlie keeps one hand in the curve of Zari’s hip and uses the other to unclasp her bra, waiting until the garment falls to the floor until she cups Zari’s breast, enlisting a shriek from her at the cold touch that sends a shock through her body.

 

After all, the light, yet freezing touch is a welcome contrast to the growing heat between her legs.

 

But Charlie’s cold hands remind Zari what this unplanned make-out was all about anyway, and she grabs Charlie’s hands in her own and squeezes them.

 

Charlie pulls back, confused and apprehensive “You alright, love?”

 

“You’re still freezing.”

 

“We can move this into the shower and heat things up, if that’s what you’d prefer.” Charlie suggests without missing a beat.

 

Zari wistfully considers the offer, but snaps herself back to reality when she remembers the Waverider’s infamous one bathroom and how she’d be lucky to get five minutes with Charlie under those conditions, and she wants this to last longer.

 

“I have a better idea on how to warm you up.” says Zari, placing Charlie’s hands on either side of her and walking her back against the mattress, straddling her close and becoming painfully aware of how fully-clothed Charlie is when she feels her eyes on her own bare chest.

 

“Strip.” Zari orders, she’s not particularly experienced in calling the shots in the bedroom, but right now, being in control is what she needs. If she can’t control her thoughts or feelings, she could at least control this.

 

Without having to be told twice, Charlie peels off her own shirt and hastily throws it over to where Zari’s video game controller is resting on the floor. Zari makes a mental note to get rid of that before her next game night with Ray. She barely knows what this relationship is and she sure as hell doesn’t need Mr.Voice-of-Reason on her case about it.

 

Charlie begins to undo her studded choker, desperate for more contact, but Zari stops her “Leave it on.”

 

“You sure?”   
  


Zari nods “Leave it on.”

 

The choker was so plainly un-Amaya that it was almost a reminder. A reminder that Charlie  _ wasn’t _ Amaya and her lips weren’t really Amaya’s lips and as much as Zari tried, she’d never be able to pretend they were the same person, so she’s better off embracing this weird middle-ground between wanting to punch Charlie and wanting to fuck her senseless. Plus, the studs were kind of a turn-on.

 

With Charlie finally topless, Zari goes back in for another kiss, teasing Charlie with her tongue and pressing their bodies together, leaving as few gaps as possible.

 

Charlie pulls away, a glint in her eye “Do you maybe have anywhere else you want to put that tongue of yours?”

 

Zari lets out a laugh “You really think you’re getting my tongue tonight after what you said this morning?”

 

Charlie whines and suddenly regrets how overly snarky and abrasive she was at breakfast earlier that day.

 

Zari lets herself enjoy Charlie’s reaction for a second, before turning her attention to Charlie’s neck, biting down gently and leaving marks where she’s sure no one but them will notice.

 

It’s ironic, how strong Charlie came on at first, only to be put in place by the Waverider’s resident smartass. Zari appreciates the irony, especially because she has the woman who once mocked her for not sending her to hell wrapped around her finger; or more accurately, desperately panting in between her legs.

 

Charlie’s body felt warmer than it had been, and Zari was relieved, because as much as she hated to think about it, she cared for Charlie, at least in some capacity.

 

It’s a strange night because Charlie’s vulnerable and Zari hasn’t seen her this unabashedly  _ human _ since the night they first met, and it’s almost too much to handle, so Zari teases the hem of Charlie’s underwear and silently prays that she’ll open her mouth and say something,  _ anything _ , to remind her how the person she’s currently having her way with is pushy and sarcastic and infuriating.

 

“God, fuck. You aren’t gonna tease me all day, are you Zari?”

 

Those words are just enough to remind Zari who she’s with, and she finds Charlie’s belt, ripping it loose while her lips are still hot on Charlie’s collarbone.

 

Sick of taking her time, she yanks down Charlie’s boxer briefs and let’s her fingers linger for the briefest of moments before slipping them inside her, seeming to find the one part of Charlie’s body that’s far from freezing.

 

Zari’s almost surprised at how easy it is and she smirks at how evidently worked up she got the woman underneath her. In her arguably limited number of sexual encounters (including those with Charlie herself) Zari had never been known to take charge, but judging by Charlie’s ragged breathing and pooling wetness, she’s safe to assume she’s not half-bad at it.

 

The tension slowly starts to dissipate as Zari begins to work her fingers more rapidly and Charlie’s tough exterior fades into an expression of pleasure while Zari’s conflicted concentration shifts to pride as Charlie falls apart beneath her, as far from silent as she can be.

 

Zari slowly removes her fingers and lays on her back next to Charlie, evening out her breathing and trying not to acknowledge the feeling in her chest that’s only becoming more prominent as the days go by.

 

Charlie takes a deep breath before she turns her head to face Zari before she places a light kiss on her naked shoulder, and waits for Zari’s slow nod of approval before she moves down, leaving a trail of kisses on Zari’s arm.

 

As much as Zari wants to lean into the touch, Charlie’s fingers are still cold enough to be concerning, so she sits up and pulls away.

 

“You should probably have Gideon check you out, you know, just to make sure you don’t have any serious after-effects from falling into the water.”

 

Charlie groans “I told you, I’m fine. Better than fine, even.” she adds with a wink.

 

Zari raises her eyebrows “It’s better to be safe than sorry.”

 

Charlie sighs and before she can protest and proclaim for what feels like the thousandth time that she’s not Amaya, Zari stops her.

 

“I know. I know you’re not her, I promise I get that, but as complicated as  _ this _ is, I’d beat myself up if you ended up not getting medical help because I…” she gestures between the two of them, searching for the fight word “distracted you.”

 

Her words seem to get to Charlie because a moment later, she’s up off the bed and walking to where her shirt had been thrown.

 

“Fine, but I’m not doing this for you, love, I’m doing this because if I’m stuck in this body I’d better not fuck it up.”

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Zari remarks.

 

Before exiting the room, Charlie turns back to flash Zari a fake-sympathetic look “You’re not going to miss me while I’m gone, are you?”

 

Zari rolls her eyes, getting hit by yet another reminder that Charlie’s just as infuriating as she is infatuating.

 

“Don’t count on it,” she replies, waiting until Charlie’s back is turned to add “and maybe if you come back quickly I’ll take you up on that hot shower.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave a comment or kudos if you liked this!


End file.
